Assemblies for containing controlled atmosphere to perform tests are known in the prior art. Admitting test samples to the controlled atmosphere has been accomplished in a noncontinuous manner. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,370 issued to C. G. T. Evans et al discloses a controlled atmosphere assembly wherein a sample is admitted to the controlled atmosphere through a transfer chamber. The Evans apparatus is bulky and not easily moved.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,740 issued to Taylor discloses a portable controlled atmosphere assembly for testing materials. In order to admit materials to be tested into the controlled atmosphere chamber, the chamber wall must be unzipped, and then the materials are placed inside the controlled atmosphere chamber.
The U.S. Pat. No. 937,309 issued to J. J. Kelly et al discloses a photographic chamber to regulate the amount of light inside of the chamber. The patent discloses a method for continuously cycling the liquid through the chamber. The assembly does not include a bypass where the fluid, although still being cycled, can be directed away from the chamber.